


Lip Mark Me

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Switching, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you, you know,” Sicheng murmured into the divot between Taeil’s shoulder blades.Taeil’s heart skipped at the words. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I do.”





	Lip Mark Me

Taeil was out of breath, and his limbs were jelly from Sicheng's cock inside him fucking him numb, but he managed to get the words out.

"Sicheng."

Sicheng grunted, broke his rhythm to give one particularly hard thrust, and said, "Yeah?"

"Tonight. Will you...tonight?" Taeil gasped out.

Sicheng raised his head from Taeil's chest, and looked at Taeil with an amused smirk. "Not tonight."

Taeil would never admit that the sound he made then was a whine, but it was.

Sicheng's cock struck the perfect spot and Taeil choked out an, _"Ah!"_ Sicheng kept pumping, plunging deeper with each retreat back, and placed his palm flat to Taeil’s chest to hold him in place.

"T-Tomorrow night?" Taeil asked, vision going blurry.

Sicheng lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Taeil's nipple before giving it a teasing bite. "We'll see."

Taeil whimpered and clawed at Sicheng's back, drawing him closer while also leaving punishing scratches in the golden skin. He would have it, and soon.

 

°°°

 

"Tonight?" Taeil asked, pulling his mouth away from Sicheng's spread arse. "Will you do it tonight?"

Sicheng twisted onto his side, reached behind him, and grabbed a handful of Taeil's hair, forcing Taeil's face back between his pert cheeks. "What the hell do you think?" he grunted.

Taeil sighed and dove his tongue deeper in. Sicheng only liked to be opened up like this on the nights he wanted to be fucked. There was no chance of it happening tonight.

 

°°°

 

"Sicheng—"

Sicheng shut Taeil up with a messy kiss and slammed him against the wall, kicking the front door closed behind him. Taeil anchored his hands on Sicheng's hips and let Sicheng ravage him until his cock was so hard he felt it had stolen all his blood and left him dizzy.

"Sicheng, please—"

"Not tonight." Sicheng yanked off Taeil's jacket and threw it across the room before attacking Taeil's collarbone.

"But it's—ah!—it's in your pocket, I know it is!"

Sicheng's throaty chuckle made Taeil's skin tingle. Taeil lowered his hands, running them down the side of Sicheng's legs and back up to squeeze Sicheng's arse firmly. Sicheng moaned and his body shuddered against Taeil's. Taeil felt Sicheng's erection grinding on his thigh.

He also felt the unmistakable cylindrical shape of a lipstick in Sicheng's back pocket.

"Come on," Taeil said, stroking the bulge in the denim with his thumb. "Please?"

Sicheng growled and instantly his hands were on the back of Taeil's thighs, grabbing and hoisting Taeil up roughly until Taeil had no choice but to wrap his legs around Sicheng's waist. Sicheng forced their lips together and Taeil's back became quickly acquainted with the wall as he was pushed against it. His shirt slid up and revealed his skin and Taeil could feel the dry wall on the bare knobs of his spine. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng's neck and tried to lean forward, but Sicheng only kept pushing and shoving him back.

Taeil was so thoroughly fucked, he forgot what he wanted to ask.

 

°°°

 

He didn't ask again for three days, but even then he didn't expect much. They were lounging on the sofa with their feet up, watching a film, when Taeil said, “So...”

Sicheng turned to face him with a blank stare. When Taeil didn’t immediately go on, he rolled his eyes and said, “What?”

Taeil looked down and traced a pattern in Sicheng’s thigh with the tip of his finger. “Will you do it tonight?” Sicheng didn’t reply right away, so Taeil raised his eyes. _“Please?”_

Sicheng’s breathy laugh faded into a sigh. He grabbed Taeil’s hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles of Taeil’s fingers.

“Oh, alright. You’ve been patient enough I suppose.”

Taeil’s face broke out in a grin and he jumped off the sofa, hauling Sicheng up with him. Sicheng chuckled behind him all the way to the bedroom.

However, when Taeil made to open the drawer in the table by the bed, Sicheng pulled Taeil back, spun him around, and surprised with him a gentle kiss. “Lay on the bed,” Sicheng instructed. “And take off your clothes for me.”

Taeil lost no time in doing as he was asked. He pulled his shirt over his head as soon as Sicheng’s hands left him, so quickly that the garment caught on his ears and he had to give it an extra tug. He was glad to be on his back when removing his trousers. He might have tripped in his haste.

Taeil kicked his pants off just as Sicheng was walking around to stand in front of the bed. Sicheng had kept his clothes on like always, and stood before Taeil with elegant poise.

Taeil was breathing so hard he was a bit embarrassed by how much his chest was rising and falling. He knew if he spoke he’d sound wrecked, but Sicheng already had a smug grin on his face, so he figured it didn’t matter.

“Turn the lights on,” Taeil gasped, wrapping his fingers around his stiff cock.

Sicheng arched a brow, glancing at the table lamp in the corner. “It is on.” He raised his hands, plucking the plastic cap off the tube of Impassioned Pink lipstick and—

“All of them!” Taeil yelled, making Sicheng freeze in place. “Turn on all the lights.” He couldn’t bear a single shadow to be cast on Sicheng’s face, not when he did this.

Sicheng lowered his hands and rolled his eyes, but gave in to Taeil’s demands. He walked to the switch by the door and flipped it. The light in the ceiling fan turned on, bathing the entire room in a fluorescent glow. The only shadows were the ones on the wall, and Taeil could see every centimetre of the man he loved.

“Satisfied?”

Taeil nodded and gave his cock a few slow strokes. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, do it.”

Sicheng walked back to the front of the bed and his beautiful eyes sparkled as he brought the lipstick up to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and pressed the edge against his top lip, the deep pink spreading over where he dragged it, following the natural curve. He repeated the motion with his bottom lip and finished it off with a loud smack.

Taeil stifled a whimper and had to squeeze his cock when Sicheng's pinkened lips spread in a smile. Sicheng capped the tube and tucked it into his pocket, then crawled onto the bed with predatory slowness, trapping Taeil where he was and engulfing him with his body heat.

Keeping his eyes locked on Taeil’s, Sicheng placed the first kiss to Taeil's chest, just to the left of his right nipple. He kept his lips there, pressing firmly against Taeil's soft skin until he was satisfied enough time had passed. He returned not a second later to another patch of skin, moaning as he dropped some of his weight on top of Taeil's body and forcing another kiss into Taeil's chest.

He covered Taeil's front with them, gripping Taeil's trembling limbs and holding him down to smother the canvas of Taeil's body with perfect pink lip imprints. Despite the hold, Taeil arched his back, offering himself up to be marked all over, loving it especially when Sicheng's lips left pink smears across the tender skin of his stomach. Sicheng's hands held Taeil's wrists above his head until Taeil knew to keep them there himself, and still he fought to squirm and twist and make more accessible any particular stretch of unclaimed territory.

Then Sicheng pulled away, leaving Taeil breathless and cold, to reapply a new layer. Taeil knew how he looked because Sicheng had once taken a photo: wrecked and shaking with boundless pleasure, Sicheng’s pink lips marking him. Taeil had to take a moment to gather his wits for the next part.

New layer freshly applied, Sicheng dropped to his knees in front of the bed and beckoned Taeil forward with a single finger. Taeil scrambled to the edge and into a standing position. His flushed cock jutted out eagerly, and nearly matched the shade of Sicheng's lipstick. He widened his stance and put his hands on Sicheng's shoulders for balance. Sicheng's lips twitched as he fought back a smile, then he opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the head of Taeil's cock inside.

Taeil had to tighten his grip on Sicheng's shoulders as his legs wobbled beneath him. Sicheng took him in deeper, and deeper, until Taeil could feel the back of Sicheng's throat, and Sicheng’s mouth stretched wide around Taeil’s girth. Sicheng’s lips chapped a little from the effort, but the lipstick kept them smoother than normal, and the sheen of spit beginning to drip made them glossy.

Sicheng sucked leisurely at first, using one hand to hold the base and cup Taeil’s balls. He kept his eyes down, his eyelashes resting against his hollowed cheeks, and caressed the back of Taeil’s thigh with his free hand.

He looked so beautiful like this, nothing like how he was when they usually fucked.

He was gentle almost, a little submissive, and worked Taeil’s cock slowly, proving he enjoyed the smooth motion of it as much as Taeil did. The lipstick just made it so much better, highlighting the already deep colour of Sicheng’s mouth.

This was only the beginning, though. Sometimes, occasionally, Sicheng would keep at this pace, sucking Taeil off lovingly until Taeil was all melted inside and couldn’t stand anymore, until just a twirl of tongue around the head would set him off. Most of the time, nearly every time Sicheng did this for him, Taeil would hold off his orgasm, no matter how badly his body shuddered with the need for release. He would wait until Sicheng finally raised his eyes to meet his, until Sicheng took hold of Taeil’s hands and placed them on his head to keep it in place, and gave a subtle flick of tongue along the shaft that meant “Go.”

Then, then, Taeil would let himself take what he wanted.

He exhaled shakily and started pushing his hips, forward and back into the cavern of Sicheng’s pink-framed mouth, slow at first, but not as slow as Sicheng had been going before. He kept his movements languid and deep, sometimes rolling onto the tips of his toes to plunge deeper in. Tears pricked the corners of Sicheng’s eyes when he did that, and drool slid down Sicheng’s chin. Taeil used his thumb to wipe it across Sicheng’s lips, making the pink glisten in the light while he kept fucking Sicheng’s perfect mouth.

Taeil had never had any kind of self-control though, not when it came to sex and definitely not when it came to Sicheng. It wasn’t long before he sped up and tightened his hold on Sicheng’s head, pulling it towards him while he snapped his hips forward. Sicheng always, always, moaned when he did that, his brow furrowing with desperate pleasure while his fingers gripped Taeil harder, urging him on.

“Oh God, Sicheng, yeah, you’re—you’re perfect,” Taeil panted. Sicheng loved the praise and Taeil loved giving it to him, but it was often the other way around. “Fuck, yeah, just take it, take it in that pretty perfect mouth of yours.”

Sicheng’s moans and Taeil’s panting only somewhat covered up the slippery sound of Taeil’s cock shoving deep again and again, and the combination had Taeil’s blood pulsing rapidly in his veins. He could feel his impending orgasm all the way in the tips of his fingers where they curled mercilessly in Sicheng’s hair. It would only take a few more hard thrusts, hard enough that Sicheng’s nose pressed into the skin above Taeil’s cock.

Taeil’s mouth hung open and he came with a sharp exhale of breath that lead into a low moan, his limbs locking while come shot out of his cock. He held Sicheng still, dimly aware of the feel of Sicheng’s throat working as he swallowed and relaxed the muscles to avoid choking. When he finally came down from his high, Taeil stumbled backward, his cock slipping from between Sicheng’s glistening pink and abused lips, and he fell onto the bed, arms out beside him as he gasped for breath.

“Fuck, I love doing that,” Taeil got out between one breath and the next. He heard Sicheng chuckle and then the rustle of clothing over skin as Sicheng finally undressed.

“Want to stop there?” Sicheng asked a moment later as he crawled on the bed. He kissed the soft flesh of Taeil’s stomach again, making the muscles in Taeil’s lower abdomen spasm. “I can just get myself off on your thighs or something if you’re too tired.”

Taeil hummed thoughtfully, but it was only for show. He trailed a finger over the lip imprints still scattered across his torso.

“No,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for ages. I want it all tonight.”

Sicheng smiled. “Turn over, then.”

Taeil grinned happily and rolled onto his front. He watched, cheek resting on his folded arms, as Sicheng touched up his lipstick one final time. When Sicheng reached for the lube, Taeil shifted a little, spreading his legs wider.

Sicheng leaned over Taeil’s prone form, pressing the first fresh kiss to Taeil’s shoulder while one hand slid down the curve of Taeil’s side.

“I love you, you know,” Sicheng murmured into the divot between Taeil’s shoulder blades. Taeil’s heart skipped at the words. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I do.”

“I know.”

Taeil almost wanted to tell Sicheng that he didn’t have to say it, that the looks Sicheng sometimes gave him and the things Sicheng did for him were enough, but he rather liked hearing it, rare as it was.

This was another reason Taeil liked Sicheng using the lipstick on him; Sicheng was always less rough with him after he’d had his mouth fucked, and the way he worshipped Taeil’s body was much more affectionate. He took his time opening Taeil up, twirling his fingers slowly inside Taeil’s heat while he lavished attention to Taeil’s back with soft, pink kisses.

And he always reduced Taeil to a quivering wreck beneath him. Not like the other times, when he made Taeil writhe and cry out with need—these times it was much more low key, more deliberate. He stroked Taeil’s prostate relentlessly, made him whimper into the pillow, shaking and sweating and knowing that every press of lips to his back was another bright pink mark on his flesh.

“Please,” Taeil finally begged, reaching his arm back to grab something, any part of Sicheng he could get his hands on. “Just do it. Please, Sicheng.”

Sicheng dropped a final kiss to the base of Taeil’s spine before spreading Taeil’s arse and nudging his cock against the stretched hole. Taeil bit his lip as Sicheng pushed steadily in, and was already so boneless, so relaxed despite his aching need, that the entry hardly hurt at all. It was smooth and perfect and when Sicheng was fully buried inside, he slid his arms under Taeil’s, wrapping them over Taeil’s shoulders, and held him close before he started rocking into him again and again.

Taeil’s breath came in sharp gasps, the same way Sicheng’s did where he panted against Taeil’s cheek. Taeil could practically feel the lipstick smearing into the skin on the side of his face, and knew that the sweat on the rest of his body must have already made the other imprints smudge. He felt dirty and claimed and loved and never wanted Sicheng to stop.

It couldn’t last forever of course, but it lasted long enough that Taeil lost track of time. Soon enough Sicheng began retreating shorter distances, shoving harder, deeper, faster, until Taeil’s heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump right out of his chest. And Taeil was hard again, his cock rubbing between his stomach and the duvet, the sensations enough to make his vision go soft and fuzzy.

He came only seconds before Sicheng, who abruptly stopped as he erupted. Sicheng was trembling and sweating and just as breathless as Taeil, and when he pulled out, it was with a squelch that made Taeil cringe but Sicheng chuckle with amusement (and maybe a little pride). Taeil pushed Sicheng off, not wanting the extra body heat as he tried to cool down.

He was half asleep, and contemplating just letting the come dry between his legs when he heard Sicheng say, “So when are you going to do that thing you do for me?”

Taeil’s mind instantly flashed to the skirt hanging in the closet and he groaned, then threw his pillow at Sicheng’s face.


End file.
